Talk:Series 5
Edit to Primeval-Series 5 I just wanted to let you know that I emailed Impossible Pictures regarding the premiere date for Primeval Series 5; they replied stating that the series is set for an early 2012 premiere. I cannot believe we will have to wait ANOTHER year for it to premiere. Therefore, I ask you change the details on this page, thank you :) :Thanks very much for asking Impossible Pictures, and for letting us know. I'll change the details of the article. And yes, it's pretty annoying having to wait for another 12 months! Thanks again, --Spamalot360 19:14, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ::It will premiere on Watch in 2011, and it will premiere on ITV in 2012. :) ZEM talk to me! 00:53, February 1, 2011 (UTC) 'Is this true?' There's a info on the Future Predator saying it will appear in Series 5. Here's the exact quote "A mutated Future Predator has been confirmed to appear in Series 5." Is this true? If so, shouldn't we add it to the Creatures list? If this is true, were did that come from? -Rig 08:33, February 6, 2011 (UTC) did becker die?? 16:23, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Don't think so, Ben Mansfield is returning for the Series 5, plus I have seen videos of him filming Series 5 on YouTube. -Rig 18:50, February 6, 2011 (UTC) really thats good, what videos? i want to watch them Here -Rig 14:45, February 10, 2011 (UTC) 'Series 5 airing in May 2012 ?' So hang on if Primeval SERIES 5 is being filmed NOW then why would we have to wait for a whole year and a bit for it to premiere, and it also said at the end of ep. 4.7 that primeval would be back later this year. It doesn't take a year to film primeval, or even put all the special effects in. And especially not if it's a six episode season. And on a different topic I really hope that Patrick (Aka Ethan Dobrowski) returns for series 5. Dracorex771 10:23, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Series 5 and 4 were filmed together. And no, it airs on May 2011. A.K.A In a Month. 13:54, February 7, 2011 (UTC) you said it will air in may 2011, AKA a month but its only february so do you mean it will air in march or what?? 17:41, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Woops meant In two months. -Rig 13:51, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Jess? Is Jess Parker returning in series 5??? There hasnt been any news if she is or isn't. Leedsichthys51 05:31, February 12, 2011 (UTC) im not sure. i hope she is. at the end of series four she wasnt leaving soo she shouldnt be. Lester? What about Lester, because he also hasn't been confirmed but he wasn't killed, and didn't leave in ep 4.7 so what about everyones favourite sarcastic government man? Why do you guys keep asking? Think this through: They shot both Series 4 and 5 back-to-back, so it's reasonable none of the characters will leave/ get killed. It's just that no official source has them in, so we can't put them I guess. -Rig 07:37, February 14, 2011 (UTC)